All A Girl Needs In Life Is Her Father And Her Prince Charming
by CrazyBeautifulPsychotic
Summary: auverse, oc x shane morasco and brody x babe, amc / oltl slight crossover, full summary inside. When Brody left Llanview, everyone thought it was to take a job with the Marines, but now he's back with a 16 year old daughter named Jade, who he's learning how to be a father to. When Jade enters Llanview life, she finds herself attracted to Shane Morasco.. Will everything work out?
1. Chapter 1

0.o.0

_Authors Notes: For full information on my oc, see my profile. I do not own One Life To Live, and nor do I own the cast. I only own Jade (my original character) and the plot I put her into while she's in Llanview._

_This is alterna universe, it picks up from Brody's last episode, all the current teens are approximately 17 and 18. My original character Jade is 16, and she'll be paired with Shane Morasco, who is 17._

_Brody will be paired with Babe Carey from AMC. It's always been an odd pairing I sort of liked. So there might be some crossing over here and there between AMC and OLTL. I also have a story I want to post for OLTL, pairing Pete Cortlandt with an original character, but I might not post it, because it's not that great._

_REVIEW AND STUFF IF YOU WANT MORE._

GOING BACK TO LLANVIEW, STARTING THEIR OWN 2 PERSON FAMILY

When Brody Lovett left Llanview, he fully intended on taking the job offered with the Marines, but a trip back to Michigan revealed something that made him change his mind. It all started with a phone call and soon, Brody found himself a single father to a 16 year old daughter named Jade who's going through the loss of her mother. When he decides they both need a fresh start and that he came to think of Llanview as home, and he moves them back there.

While learning to relate to one another, Brody learns to cope with the fact that Jessica's moved on, and a new woman in Llanview named Babe Carey enters the scene.

Meanwhile, Jade finds herself under the unwanting attention of Jack Manning, who she hates, while beginning a silent crush on Shane Morasco, who's still being bullied by Jack and his friends..

This is Brody and Jade's story as father and daughter, their own journey from two strangers to family, while in Llanview.


	2. Chapter 2

0.o.0

Brody smiled at his daughter sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat of his truck. The road lie ahead, open and waiting, and he had no idea what to do now. He was her only parent, and she was coping with the loss of her mother, and survivors guilt, because she'd been in the wreck that her mother died in, saving her.

And she never said it, but Brody knew enough to know that the past few months had been hell on his little girl. And she hurt constantly, both emotionally and physically.

Maybe that's why when Beau and Rex called, offering him his old spot on Llanview PD back, he accepted. The old saying went, it takes a village to raise a kid, and the people in Llanview had helped him so much when he was coping with his own problems before..

Maybe now, they could help him raise his daughter. Or at least figure out how to help her cope with her loss, the guilt she felt at living.

Brody was at a loss as for what to do, because Jade was very closed off emotionally, and she mostly kept her grief internal, she didn't share it with him.

As soon as the sign came into view for Llanview, Brody took a deep breath, and gently tapped his daughter awake, smiling as he said "We're here, Jade."

" Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you seemed all set to take the job with the Marines, daddy.. If your country needs you.." Jade said quietly ,her words dying on her lips as her father shook his head and said "No, Jade.. You're my little girl and right now, you need me, pixie."

"Dad, I just.. What if these people all hate me?" Jade asked as they drove past Llanview High, where she'd be starting in a few days. She stared out the window, quietly observing the town, wondering what it was going to be like, living here.

Would she still hear the sounds of metal on metal, shattering glass every single night when she tried to get some sleep? Would she still hear her mother's last words to her as she faded from living mere inches away in the next seat?

She winced even now thinking about it, and she rubbed her arms, clearing her throat. She knew her father was skittish, he wasn't used to being a father, and a single one at that, so she tried her best not to be a problem.

That being said, she just wanted to go to sleep sometimes, never wake up again. She hated that her mother saved her, but still died in the end.

The words of their last argument still rang in Jade's ears as clear as if it'd happened yesterday and not almost a year ago now.

She'd been saying how horrible her mother was, because her mother was an alcoholic who seemed to only care about two things in life, the bottle and men..

And that night, she'd shown just how much she really loved Jade.. Jade learned the hard way, too little and too late that her mother might not have been the best parent, but in the end, she did love her.. And now, she had to live with everything she said, and her mother dying right in front of her eyes.

Her aunt Nadine had been trying her best with her, until Brody could get his head on straight, get to his daughter, but in the end, she'd given up on Jade.

And her father came along, and lately, Jade really was trying to work through the pain and her feelings, but she hadn't been able to do so.

But in the year her father spent at her side, in and out of physical therapy for the damage the wreck did physically, Jade had learned to trust her father. She'd learned that no matter what, her father was going to be there with her, good or bad.

She knew this, but still, she found herself worried that one day, he'd get sick of her depression, her downward spiral and he'd walk away, wash his own hands of her too.

Brody sighed as he turned into the driveway of the small house he'd rented near the high school and the police station and parking he said quietly, "What's on your mind, Pixie? Wanna talk to dad?"

"No dad, I'm fine, really.. Just sleepy I guess." Jade lied as she looked at the small house, smiled her best convincing smile as she raked her hand through caramel brown hair and carefully stepped out, standing in the driveway.

"It's not much, Jade.. But maybe it'll be home eventually." Brody said to his daughter as he hugged her from behind and sighed, wishing he could just get into her head, see what she was really thinking.. He remembered the talk he'd had with Nadine, about her suicide attempts, the scars on her small arm and the bite mark, all the self inflicted wounds on his daughter's body.

To be honest, Brody had been surprised that Nadine even kept Jade and tried to help as long as she had.. Then again, Julie, Jade's mother had been a close friend of Nadine.. So it'd probably been more out of loyalty and duty to her, than her being a sister who loved her brother, loved her niece.

Digging through his pockets, he fished out the keys and helped Jade up the stairs, she was still having a little trouble, a little stiffness in her legs walking around.

"Dad. I can walk." Jade managed to say as he sat her down on the couch in the living room and walked into the kitchen, looking through the refridgerator, groaning when he realized that there was nothing to eat in the house.

"Feel like going to a diner for supper?"

"Sure dad." Jade called back as she gritted her teeth and stood, leaning heavily on the couch to do so. This was another reason she hated going out, doing anything.. Though she hated to admit it, she constantly felt people staring at her scars (both self inflicted and left over from the wreck at the end of last year, the one that'd killed her mother), and she hated it.

Not that she was really vain, but she hated being stared at, hated feeling ugly.

And she'd never felt uglier inside and out than she did now with everything that'd happened.

Brody helped her back into the car, and they drove to the diner, parking.

"We can't go somewhere with drive thru?"

"Sweetie, Llanview really doesn't have a fast food place.. And you're going to have to get out of the house sooner or later, I mean there are two more weeks left of summer." Brody countered as he sighed and helped her out of the car, then into a booth in the diner.

He noticed that two heads slightly raised up when she entered the diner... one belonging to Jack Manning, who he could care less for, but the other belonging to Shane Morasco, the teenage son of his best friends Gigi and Rex.

He smiled politely at Shane, who nodded back, and turned his attention back to the sketch pad in front of him.

Jade sat staring a hole through the menu and once when she looked up, she noticed a dark haired boy looking at her. She scowled at him,and standing said "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, wash my hands, daddy."

Brody nodded and when she'd went to the bathroom, Gigi wandered over with Rex and sat down.

"Let me guess.. Julie's daughter."

"No, my daughter with Julie." Brody said as Rex spoke up and asked, "So.. Jade's okay, right?"

"Not really, man.. It's like she's got this wall up, nobody gets in... I rarely get a glimpse into her mind and as her dad, it scares the shit out of me, that she could want to kill or hurt herself so many times." Brody spoke honestly, as Rex nodded and said "You know Shane's tried that once."

"When? Why?" Brody asked, alarmed.

Gigi explained and then they watched as Jack headed off Jade, who was on her way out of the bathroom.

Jack stood and smiled at the shorter girl. "Do you need some help? I noticed your limp.."

"And I noticed you look like another arrogant prick. Mind moving? If I wanted help or pity, I'd ask for it. Did I?"

"No but... No need in being such a bitch.." Jack said calmly as he raised a brow at her.. His charm wasn't working? What was with this?

"Oh trust me, there is. Just leave me alone, okay?" Jade said as she went to walk around him, but he reached out, catching hold of her hand, managing a smile.

"My name's Jack."

"And mine is none of your concern.. Look, I'm not gonna be some rich asshole's charity case. Trust me, if you really knew me? You'd know I'm not worth the time." Jade said quietly, her nostrils flaring in slight anger and embarassment.

Shane cleared his throat and said from the next booth, "Jack? Stop being a dick and let her go."

Jack snickered at Shane's nerve then said "Or what, Wheezy?"

Jade rolled her eyes in disgust at Jack's quick switch from decent guy to all around douchebag. She smirked and then said "I knew it.. The good guy thing was an act."

Walking, or limping rather, she slid back into the booth next to her father, and silently sipped her milkshake while watching the blond boy drawing at the booth across the diner, hint of a hidden smile.

On their way out of the diner, after her father said goodbye to his friends Rex and Gigi, she wandered over and sat down cautiously, almost at the very edge of the booth and said quietly, "Earlier.. Thanks for that."

When Shane looked up to at least tell her she was welcome, the girl was gone. He raked his hand through his hair and when his mom and dad got back to the table, he asked who she was and Gigi explained everything about the girl.

Shane couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, but he knew as soon as school started, she'd be on the 'cool kids' side, and she'd probably pick on him too.


	3. Chapter 3

0.o.0

Jade sat listlessly beside the pool at the country club.. She'd come today mainly to keep her dad from worrying, and so far, she'd been miserable. Not only had she seen the jerk from the diner two days ago again, but she'd sort of been unable to swim, due to the damage to her leg from the accident last year.

Scowling, she trailed her hands through the water's smooth surface, distorting her reflection, as she sighed and looked around. It was only 2, her dad got off at 4.

"There's no way I'm gonna make it two more hours." Jade mumbled as she attempted to stand, and winced at the wave of dull pain that shot through her leg when she did so. Just as she got her footing, she felt a gentle tap to her shoulder and turned around, trying to wipe the pained expression off of her face.

"You okay?" the guy in the wheelchair asked as the girl beside him studied Jade intently, fussing with a baby in her arms. Jade smiled and reached out for the baby, holding it. Back in Michigan, her friend Mitzie had a baby, and she was around Jade's age, so a teenage girl with a baby wasn't uncommon to Jade.

"She's so stinkin cute!" Jade said as Destiny smiled and then repeated her fiance Matt's question. "Are you okay? That's a nasty looking scar.."

"I'm.. I'm fine, it's from a wreck...I'd umm really rather not discuss it.." Jade said quietly as Matt nodded and then asked, " So, how do you like Llanview so far?"

"It's okay, I guess, I mean from what I've seen of it." Jade said as she cooed at the little girl she was holding, smiling as she looked up at them and then said "If you guys ever need a babysitter, call me, please? She's such a little cutie."

Matt nodded and then asked, "And you're gonna be in Llanview High in the fall?"

"Yeah."

Jack Manning walked over, scowling at Destiny and Matt then saying loudly, "Hey.. I thought I saw you sitting by the pool."

"Ughh. Can you just not, really?" Jade wasted no time asking as she forcefully removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Jack."

"Matt."

Jade looked at Destiny and mouthed, "How do I get rid of him?" as she nodded her head covertly at Jack. Destiny stifled a light laugh and then took her baby and whispered, "I like you already."

"He's an asshole." Jade muttered, her hand in her hair, for a brief moment her old self harm scars showing, catching not only Destiny's eye but Matt's and Jacks as well.

"She doesn't like you Jack, so why not get lost." Matt asked stiffly as Jack leaned in and asked, "You saw that, just now, right?"

"Yeah, and bullies like you only make people do things like that, Jack." Matt said calmly as he nodded towards the door and said "Look.. After what you and your friends put my cousin through? Just can't be friends with you, Manning."

"Over Wheezy, though? I mean he's just an insignificant little shit." Jack said aloud as Jade turned on her heel and studied him, her hand on her hip as a cruel smirk played across her face and she studied him a moment then remarked offhandedly, "And so are you now fuck off. Oh and Jerk? For future references, if you want to impress a girl, at least put a little more thought into the charade, because this girl? Not impressed by the good guy act at all."

Destiny resisted the urge to laugh as Jack retreated then said "And now, I really like you."

"I don't know who the hell that jerk was talking about, but I'm pretty damn sure that the person didn't deserve it." Jade muttered as she caught sight of the blond guy from the diner walking in. Involuntarily, she bit her lip and her eyes followed the guy as he found a seat in a chaise lounge near the pool.

Curious as to what Jade was staring at so intently, Destiny turned her head and then she smiled, elbowing Matt who nodded in agreement, indicating that he'd noticed the look.

"That's the guy you just defended." Matt said as Destiny grabbed the girls hand gently and took charge of the moment as usual, dragging her over.

"Shane, we were wondering if you were ever gonna leave the gym long enough to come out here and have fun with real live people." Destiny said as Shane took his cousin's daughter, smiling and cooing back at her before answering calmly, "Yeah, Cristian practically shoved me out the door.. Said I was distracted by the noise out here, then reminded me that another way to combat the rumors and stuff was to get out and make friends."

"Speaking of.. Have you met Jade?" Destiny asked as Jade shot her a look, began shying away a little, only to be nudged back gently in the back of the knees by Matt who mouthed, "Just talk to him, he's a nice guy."

Shane eyed the tiny caramel blonde girl standing in front of him, his eyes catching on the old scars on her wrists and the even bigger one on her legs. He did his best not to stare or comment, remembering what his mom and dad told him about her suicide attempts, the self harm she'd been doing when she lived in Michigan with Brody's sister Nadine.

"Are you not swimming?" Shane asked as he managed a smile.

"Can't. My legs are still too stiff, not strong enough to do it yet. I'd love to, I bet the water feels amazing, but.. I don't wanna make anyone have to stay in the shallow end just for me, so I'm not getting in." Jade said, surprising herself with how much she said to the guy.

She heard Jack speaking from behind her and grumbled a little louder than she meant, "Oh can you seriously just fuck off?"

Shane bit back a laugh and Jack shot him a glare that clearly said "You'll get it later, Wheezy."

Jade turned around and smiled sweetly as she gave Shane an apologetic nod and scooted in closer to him.

Shane's face went a little red but he managed a calm smirk in Jack's direction.

Jack glared and then turned, walking away, fuming in anger. What the hell did Wheezy have that he didn't have?

"Are you sure you don't want to get in the pool? I mean I'm gonna have to stay in the shallow for Nessie, so it won't matter." Destiny offered as Shane spoke up then said "I.. I'll hang around the shallow too. Matt?"

"I kind of have to, Shane." Matt said calmly as he smiled and said "Come on." ignoring the look that Shane was giving him, the way his cousin was blushing at the moment.

"Are you guys sure?" Jade asked quietly, as she thought it over. Her father's telling her to let people in kept repeating in her mind, and finally, she sighed and then said "I guess it couldn't hurt that much.." as she followed the other three to the shallow end and lowered herself carefully into the pool, to her shock, having a gentle hand guiding her back as Shane stood behind her asking "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah.. Just might have a hard time getting back up." Jade muttered as she bit her lip, trying to ignore the way his hand happened to fit perfectly in the middle of her lower back as she leaned back against the pool steps cautiously, sighing deeply at the coolness of the water.

"So.. You're going to Llanview High when school starts again?"

"Yeah." Jade answered as she leaned back, unaware that she was leaned sort of against Shane currently, but Shane was completely aware. He coughed and Matt mouthed, "Yeah, Shane.. Smooth move."

Shane shot his cousin a look then asked, "What grade are you going into?"

"I'll be a Sophmore. What about you guys?"

Matt chuckled and Destiny gave a little laugh and said "We'll be starting college, actually.. Shane though, he's going to be a Junior."

"Cool." Jade muttered, relaxing in the water, as she looked back and up at Shane, splashing at him.

Shane raised a brow but splashed back and then said "Brody's a good guy."

"Yeah, my dad's awesome.. I won't bother to hide it.. If not for my dad coming to get me when my aunt called, I'd probably have wound up trying to.. you know.. again."

The heavy silence followed and Jade sighed then said "Look.. I know you guys have seen the scars. I'm not trying to hide what I tried to do to myself."

She felt a finger moving over the deepest of the old scars on her arm and blinked, looking up a little. "You can't do it again.." Destiny said as she gave the girl a gentle yet scolding smile. Shane nodded and then said "You can talk to us, to me, if you feel like doing it."

"Noted." Jade said quietly, as she blushed, still feeling the cautious fingertip exploring her arm, the webbing of self made scars there.

When she looked down, she blinked to find Shane's hand resting on the stair closest to the arm she'd felt the touch on.

"Why does he call you Wheezy?" Jade asked abruptly, as Shane grimaced and then Jade added seconds later, "Other than him being your typical garden variety asshole, I mean."

"Because I have asthma."

"Oh. My friend back home, she had it and it scared the shit out of me, we were having a fire drill one day, and she dropped her inhaler during an asthma attack."

"They are scary." Destiny said as she looked at Matt mouthing, "We have to fix them up."

Shane sighed and said "Not as scary as almost dying. I.. I had cancer a while back too."

Jade stiffened for some reason at hearing that, his close call with death. She cleared her throat and then said quietly, "You beat it though, right?"

"Yeah. It's in remission according to the doctors."

"Good."

Brody walked into the country club, his eyes scanning the dozens of other teenagers looking for Jade. For a moment, he figured he'd find her alone, avoiding everyone, but to his delight and relief, he found her sitting leaned against Shane, with Destiny and Matthew, their little girl Renesmee, in the shallow end of the pool.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Jade. You hungry?"

"A little bit, yeah.. Did you bring me a burger?" Jade asked hopefully as she noticed a blonde woman nearby watching her father intently. She smiled to herself and then made a mental note of it. Shane stood, helped her up out of the water and then smiled at Brody.

Brody smiled back and then said "It's good to see you making friends, Jade."

"Yeah, maybe it won't be so bad here." Jade said as the woman who'd been staring at her father moments ago wandered over and spoke up, "Hi... I couldn't help but notice you were a police officer? I need to talk to someone.."

"About?" Brody asked the pretty blonde as Babe said in a lower voice, "My ex husband.. He's trying to reverse the custody order I have for my son, and he's getting way out of control lately.."

"Well if you want, we can walk outside and talk about it." Brody said as he helped by taking her son as she climbed out of the pool and then said with an encouraging and gentle smile, "My name's Brody by the way.. Yours is?"

"Babe Carey Chandler and my son here, his name's Little Adam."

"He's a cute kid. Jade, the short blonde girl, she's my daughter."

Mentally, Babe wasn't sure why, but when he mentioned having a daughter, she was a bit distressed, because that meant he might be taken.

She noticed the old scar on the girls leg and said "Yikes.. How'd she get that?"

"A drunk driving accident.. Her mom.. She was an alcoholic.. Hit another car head on, it killed her mom."

"How's Jade handling it?" Babe asked, feeling bad for the girl, wishing she could do something to help the man because he just looked like he had no idea what to do as a single father.

"Not so good. She's been depressed and she's just.. Let's discuss your problem, you probably don't want to hear mine." Brody said quietly as he turned to Jade and said "You can stay in here with the other kids for a while, I've got to talk to Ms. Carey Chandler about a problem she's having."

"Not going anywhere, dad." Jade said with hints of a mischevious smirk as she went back to talking to Destiny and Matt and Shane, playing with Destiny and Matt's little girl.

Shane watched her with Matt and Destiny's little girl, laughing to himself as he heard Matt clearing his throat and saying quietly, "Go for it, Morasco."

"Go for what, exactly?"

"Jade." Destiny spoke up as Shane groaned and then said "Like she's gonna go for a spaz.. Let's just be serious."

"Shane.. She likes you, buddy. She's just not good at showing things like that. But trust me.. The signs are there."

"No they're not, Destiny. You just want to think they are."

"Shane, you're being a stubborn ass. She does like you.. If she didn't, then why move next to you when Jack walked over just now?"

"Because you were taken, so I was what was left." Shane muttered as his eyes met Jade's and for a moment, he held her gaze, trying to figure out what it was he felt right now, or earlier when he'd impulsively traced the old scars on her arm with his fingertip.

"It's not always like that, Shane."

"It is, Matt. And I'm okay with it now."

Matt grumbled and for the moment, he and Destiny gave up talking to Shane.

Destiny approached Jade and asked, "You like him, don't you?"

" I don't know, honestly."

" Even if you don't know, I can tell."

" Destiny... I'm hideous, I mean you see all the scars. And I'm constantly moody.. Not sure he'd go for someone like that, with all my issues."

"You'd be surprised."

"Trust me, Destiny.. He wouldn't.. You guys don't really know me.."

"I know that whatever you are blaming yourself for, it probably wasn't your fault directly."

"Yes, it was."

Brody finished talking to Babe, and then said with a slight smile, "Throwing this out here.. But do you think maybe you could help me take Jade to get school clothes?"

"I'd be glad to." Babe said as she smiled warmly and added, "Don't be a stranger, Officer Lovett." before putting Little A into her own car and driving off.

Brody stood there a moment, and then walked back inside, getting Jade.

The drive home for father and daughter was spent with both of them lost in their own thoughts, wondering what was in store for them now that they were settling into life in Llanview.


	4. Chapter 4

0.o.0

She growled in frustration as the physical therapist tried again to get her to try again to walk just a little more.

"Don't you get it? I can't. It hurts." Jade said through gritted teeth as she waved off the water bottle the therapist held out to her and sat on the bench in the park, her head in her hands, feeling like a failure.

She should be farther than this by now. She should be walking up and down stairs and swimming, back to dancing even, unassisted, not walking everywhere with the fear that she could fall at any given moment.

She spotted Jack lingering near the playground, with his little brother Sam and then grumbled to herself as she tried to will herself invisible. But moments later, she found him sitting there, talking to her therapist as if he had something to do with her life, asking questions.

"She could do it.. she just has to want to do it, kid."

Jack turned to look at Jade who was looking at her fingertips as if they were suddenly the most fascinating things in the world.

"What?" Jade asked without looking up.

Jack thought a moment and then said " Why don't you want to walk and run and everything again?"

"I do. Believe me, I do.. But I can't. I'm telling you both, it hurts too damn much."

"She said it hurts, sir." Jack said, looking up at the physical therapist.

"It's not physical pain.. It's manifesting itself physically, but it's not physical pain."

Jack asked, "Don't you have something you could do for a minute?"

The therapist let them be alone for a moment and went to make a call to Jade's father, Officer Brody Lovett.

Jack sighed and then said "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The cutting thing.. Why?"

"That, Jack, is none of your business." Jade said quietly, as she tried to stand and winced, leaning against the tree nearest the bench.

"Hint taken." Jack muttered as he stood and then said "If you ever want to talk to somebody though.."

"I won't, Jack. But thanks for stubbornly continuing to try." Jade said quietly, as she took a few concentrated deep breaths and scanned the park for Ms. Carey Chandler, who was picking her up today, because she'd told her dad that she'd take Jade clothes shopping for back to school.

As soon as she saw Babe's car, she speed walked over stiffly and got in, leaning against the seat. Babe smiled at the teenage girl and asked, "It didn't go so well, huh?"

"Not at all.. That doctor insists that I'm mentally stopping myself. He says that I'm hindering my own recovery.. If I were, it wouldn't hurt so damn much when I tried to walk more than two minutes at a stretch."

Of course, Babe suspected that it was a mental thing, but she said nothing. Jade would have to realize and resolve this on her own. "So, I saw that boy talking to you.." Babe ventured, and then Jade said quietly, "I don't like him.. Truthfully? I sort of like this other guy, but.."

"But what? What's stopping you?" Babe asked, a brow raised at the girl's actually opening up.. Normally, Jade rarely talked from what Babe gathered from her talks with Brody, Jade's father.

"Have you seen me? All these scars, and the pins in my leg make me walk like a robot.. I'm a fucking freak." Jade muttered quietly, as she scowled at a gash on her forehead left over from the wreck she'd barely lived through.

"You are not a freak.. You're a very pretty girl. And I think that you should go for it. "

"No.. I can't.. because it's not just the outside that's ugly, Ms. Carey.. It's inside of me too.. Dad didn't tell you what my mom and I were doing in the car the night she wrecked, did he?"

"Actually, he did.. But if that's what this is all about.. Your mama probably knew that you didn't mean anything you said.." Babe said quietly, as she studied Jade intently.

"But I still said it. And now I get to live with it." Jade admitted quietly, as she looked out the car window, watched traffic go by. "So.. How's Adam like the daycare?" she asked mostly to change the subject.

"He likes it.. Not as much as the time you babysit him, but he seems to be okay with it." Babe said as she asked, " So.. What do you want to get for school today?"

"It won't matter." Jade said quietly as she sat up and smiled at Little A, who ran out of the daycare building, waving a picture at his mom proudly.

"I drawed me a new family, mama."

Babe laughed as she looked and asked, "Who are they?"

"There me and you.. Then there Mr. Brody and Jade." Adam said as he pointed and then said "Because she my big sister. I want her to be my big sister."

"Ya know, little man.. My dad would love that.." Jade started as her own gaze pivoted to Babe and she grinned then said "You and my dad should go on a real date. I can tell he really likes you and.. You light up when he's around."

Babe blushed and then said quietly, "Does not.. Does he? Really? I mean has he said anything?"

"Maybe.. He talks about you all the time, though." Jade said as she squeaked out, "I knew it! You're into him!"

"Okay, okay.."

"Okay, so if I let you pick my clothes today... Will you go on a date with my dad on Friday?" Jade asked as Babe thought it over and then said with a smile, "Let me do something with your hair too?"

" I am your canvas.. It won't matter anyway, but you can do whatever you want with my clothes, hair, makeup."

"Done deal." Babe said as she smiled and then said "Jade, whether you choose to believe it or not.. You're really not an ugly person.. And I want you to promise if you ever feel like hurting yourself or suicide again, you'll talk to me or someone."

"Okay, I will." Jade said as she managed a convincing smile and got out, following Babe into the mall.

Her father was a good guy. He deserved to be able to start over and move on from Jessica Brennan-Ford.

Especially all he'd been through with her this past year.. And Jade loved Babe, whether she chose to show it often or not.


	5. Chapter 5

0.o.0

"How on Earth do you watch this stuff?" Brody asked his daughter who currently sat in front of the television in their small house, watching professional wrestling, something he never really watched.

"Daaad... This is the best part. Sit and I'll explain what's going on." Jade said as she patted the couch and sighed then said "Okay, that guy in the U No C Me shirt is a good guy.. Like a mega good guy. He's the champion right now."

"Well who are the three men in black?"

"Bad guys.. But I like 'em."

"Something tells me I want to cover my ears so I do not, as your father, hear the reason why." Brody muttered as he listened to his daughter screaming moves he'd never even really heard of at the tv and then yelling "Idiot" every five seconds when the fighters failed to do the moves she screamed.

" I wanna learn to do that when I get better.."

"Oh no you do not.. No way in hell you're going to hurt yourself like they probably do a lot." Brody said as he fluffed her hair and felt her staring at him with a raised brow before saying, "Don't you have a date to get ready for?"

"I'm ready, actually." Brody said as he ate a gummy worm from her bag of gummy worms, then grimaced when he realized that of course, they were sour ones.

"Don't you ever eat any sweet candy?" Brody asked as Jade giggled then said "Aww, is this my big strong Marine father complaining about a few salty gummy worms? Damn I need a camera right now, this would be so good on my MyFace page."

"Speaking of.. Heard you told off that girl named Tru that was picking on Shane online. Something about a strawberry milkshake?"

"People like her don't deserve to breathe good air. And I don't get why Jack can be so nice to a freak like me, his friends will bend over backwards to be nice to me, and they can't give Shane and Destiny, Matthew the same courtesy. So.. Yeah.. I did dump the milkshake over her head.. And then I uploaded the video off of some guy's phone to my MyFace."

"Two wrongs don't make a right though, baby girl.. That's what I'm trying to get across right now."

"Yeah? Well it wasn't right of those small minded idiots to take the inhaler that he NEEDS to breathe properly and throw it in the bottom of the trash bin, either. They're lucky I found it.. If not, I'd have choked her instead. Sorry, daddy, I just... I hate bullies and Matt, Destiny, Shane are all my friends, they're good people.. Not gonna put up with that shit."

"Does Gigi know that they're up to their old tricks again?"

"Of course not, Shane's too damn stubborn to tell them.. And the one girl, Tru.. She hates me anyway, because she's after Jerk Manning, and I want nothing to do with that cocky sack of monkey crap, and yeah... " Jade grumbled as she bit her lip and then said " You didn't.. see any of the other videos on my MyFace... Did you?"

"Enough to know I'm dreading the pins coming out of your legs, Daredevil."

"So you saw me trampoline wrestling then?" Jade asked as she added, "How'd it look?"

"Scary as hell. Did your mom even know you were doing that?"

"She thought we were just play fighting... We actually were, technically.. Except that bicycle kick that I gave that one reallly tall guy.. That was real.. But only because he grabbed my boob while we were sparring."

Brody tried his best not to snicker at Jade's temper, but he knew deep down that was one of the things she got from him. And probably the love of taking risks.

He hugged Jade and then said "Well, I'm off to go pick up Babe."

"Where's my little buddy at tonight?"

"Her friend Bianca's keeping him tonight.. He had to see his father in Pine Valley.. Babe was worried to death about sending him, but I made her a promise about Little A's safety.."

"Don't worry dad. You'll get the girl this time. And if not, you always got me, old man. Now... GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE RUNNING LATE!" Jade exclaimed as she held the door open, pointed to his truck.

Brody laughed and mocked a salute to his daughter, then said "And you.. No wild parties."

"Riiiight dad, because I love people so much I'm gonna throw a rager while you're gone to dinner with Babe. Nope, just me, Dean Ambrose and a pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream."

"Don't you eat my rocky road either. I don't wanna come home and find you hopped up on sugar."

Jade watched him pulling out of the driveway, and then wandered back into the house, sitting down on the couch, looking at her laptop.. Maybe Destiny or Dani were on line...

She logged in and groaned when she noticed 5 missed messages from Jerk Manning. "God I hate that guy. He's a class A creep. He's only nice to me because he wants to date me. And once he got me, he'd just turn into an asshole, I'm pretty damn sure of it."

She smiled as she realized Shane was online... For a moment, her mouse hovered over his name, then she opened in an IM box and sat waiting, wondering if she should talk to him.

**SemperFiDaddysGirl: Hi. -waves-**

_**Morasco: Hey...**_

**SemperFiDaddysGirl: Whatcha doing?**

_**Morasco: rewatching the milkshake incident.. laughing.**_

**SemperFiDaddysGirl: wanna see some old home movies of mine?**

_**Morasco: ... I could easily make that into a perverted remark, you realize this, yes?**_

**SemperFiDaddysGirl: ... bahaha. Nope.. Not into that. No, these are from my 'trampoline wrestling' days.**

_**Morasco: ... Do I want to ask?**_

**SemperFiDaddysGirl: You dont' watch professional wrestling? it's kinda like that, but on a trampoline...**

**_Morasco:_ _sure, y not.._**

Shane sat in the living room and waited on the video his friend (who he sort of had a crush on, truth be told) Jade Lovett sent him to download. When it did, he watched with wide eyes as she wrestled on a trampoline, at one point even diving off of a ladder and onto someone she'd speared or taken down moments before.

"What'cha watchin?" Gigi asked as Shane blushed and said "Just something Jade sent me.."

"Wait.. Is that Jade? With pink hair?"

"Pink streaks.. She said she's supposed to be imitating Jeff Hardy, some wrestler."

"Okay then.. Betting Julie, her mother almost had a stroke." Gigi chuckled and then said "So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend or something?"

"Moooom, no.. She'd never go for me anyway, really not a point in trying."

"I think you'd be surprised.. She's always with you and Matt and Destiny.. And according to Brody, if she didn't like you, she wouldn't even bother talking to anyone.."

"Mom.."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop being nosy now." Gigi said as she watched him blushing, biting his thumb. She saw another video on his MyFace and Shane clicked on it when she asked him to, and she laughed hysterically as she watched Tru, a girl who picked on Shane constantly walk out of the Bonjour wearing a strawberry milkshake.

His cell phone vibrating got his attention and he laughed when he read the text that Destiny sent him about Jade texting everyone, informing them that she was on a sugar high currently.

"Oh lord.. I feel kinda bad for Brody." he muttered as he texted back and asked Destiny if they were with her or something, because he remembered that her dad had a date tonight. His first date in a long time, actually.

Jade had just settled in with a huge soda and some popcorn for the main event match when the doorbell rang and she got up, opening the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Manning? My dad will kill me if he finds out a boy came over while he was gone."

"No, he won't.. I mean he lets that disgusting Wheezy and Matthew and Zane Buchanan come over when he is at work.."

"Yeah? Well I want them here, so..." Jade said as she dipped her hand into the popcorn bowl and turned sideways in the doorway so that she could see the television screen in the next room, shouting when John Cena came out, 'Cena Nuff."

"You watch this crap?"

"It's not crap. I find it highly entertaining."

"So... About Tru the other day.. I'm sorry.. I told her to back off of you."

"Aww, how noble of you... Do you want a cookie or something? Because I could have taken her with one arm and one leg in all honesty. Why aren't you at her party?"

"Because... I... I wanted to come by here and make sure you weren't too lonely tonight.." Jack said as he looked at her and said quietly, "I'm trying here..."

"And it's a wasted effort, because I've seen the real Jack Manning come out before and frankly? Not impressed with him."

"Okay, hint taken... But I'm not giving up easily." Jack said as he turned and walked down the walkway, then got in his car, driving away.

Jade closed the door and then said "Eughhh. Why me, God?" as she sat back down on the couch.. She found herself wishing it'd been Shane when she'd opened the door, then getting mad at herself for wanting that...

Because nobody was going to like her.. Not with all the baggage and issues and scars.


	6. Chapter 6

0.o.0

She'd just jammed the dangly chandelier earring into her ear when the door bell rang. She smiled to herself as she looked at the clock on the wall, then quirked a brow as she raked a hand through her hair and muttered, "Well, this is certainly a first. A man who not only shows up, but he shows up on time." as she let a giggle escape her lips and slid her feet into her platform heeled sandals.

She opened the door and smiled as she said sheepishly, "The meeting ran a little late at Craze so I'm almost ready.. Do you want to come in? I mean the place is a mess, but.." as her voice trailed off and Brody smiled then stepping in, handed her the red roses he'd stopped to get on his way over.

He really wanted this thing, with her to go somewhere, so he was hoping tonight might be the start of that. A guy could hope, right? "It's fine, really. It looks lived in." Brody said with a smile as he sat down on the couch, watching her finish getting ready, his eyes every now and then darting around the room to look at the pictures of her family and friends, scattered all around the medium sized and bright, cheery den.

Babe hurriedly finished getting ready, right as the phone rang. She laughed as she heard Kelly on the other end, telling her about something that'd happened at BE earlier, and trying to entice her to go for drinks one night the next week. Brody laughed and then said "It's nice to see you making friends here. That means you're staying in Llanview?"

"Definitely. Llanview, I can't explain it.. I mean I miss Pine Valley, my mama is there, and Little A's father misses him, but it just feels like home here." Babe gushed as she smiled at Brody and then asked, "Why? Does that make you happy, Officer Lovett?"

"You have no idea, Ms. Carey-Chandler." Brody said as he lead her out the door, his hand at the small of her back, pausing to double check the locks on the doors as he said with a smile, "Jade was shoving me out the door.. Hope I look at least halfway decent."

"You look great, Brody." Babe said as she smiled at him and sat down in the passenger seat of his truck, waiting on him to get into the truck. "Where are we going tonight?" she asked as Brody said with a smile, "I thought we could go to the Buenas Dias, and then go to Capricorn.. Unless you want to do something else?"

"No. I love to dance and I love the pie at the Buenas Dias." Babe said thoughtfully as she found herself imagining just how it'd feel to dance the night away in those arms of his. Her cheeks heated at her thoughts, and she bit her lower lip and even giggled a little.

She had the butterflies again, and this was a good thing. She hadn't felt the butterflies in ages. Not since JR, and that'd been a long time ago, before they'd done all the damage they'd done to one another. Maybe Bianca was right, the move here was needed. She might just finally be ready to move on from JR and her past.

"You okay over there?" Brody asked in concern as he looked at her while the light was on red. He hoped she wasn't being quiet because she didn't want to be out with him, or that he was rushing her in any way, because he really wanted to take his time, get to know this amazing woman who'd taken his world by storm the day she'd ran up to him at the pool asking for his help.

And she'd helped Jade so much more than she realized lately.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that I'm glad I came out with you tonight, actually.. When I moved here.." Babe stopped to take a breath before continuing, "I thought it'd be a bad thing, but since I met you, and I've made some friends, that's had a major impact on my life, and in the best of ways, it really has. I mean with you, I'm feeling things I haven't felt since.. Forget it.. I don't want to rush this."

"Go ahead and say it, Babe." Brody said gently, as his hand found hers on the console and he wrapped her fingers around his, giving a gentle squeeze.

Parking the truck, he waited as she seemed to struggle with the words for a moment and then said with a soft smile, "I haven't felt this safe and happy around anyone for a long time. I used to with JR, but he broke me from that quickly, all the lies we told each other, the drinking and the insanity of our life together.. But now, I'm just happy, and it's peaceful and I thank you for that, Brody.."

He smiled, and tried to think of something to respond with, and finally it came. "I thought I loved Jessica.. Hell, I thought I loved Gigi, but that day you found me at the pool over a month or two ago.. Things just sort of fell into place for me.. And I am enjoying every second I spend with you, getting to know you."

" I think since we feel the same way, Brody, we should see where this goes.." Babe admitted, as she held her breath, hoped she wasn't rushing into anything.

"And I think, Babe, that that is a very good idea." Brody said with a smile as he helped her out of his truck, and grabbing her hand again, to lead her into the diner for their date.

All in all, the night was looking good for Brody and Babe. The start of something new, something hopefully better than what they'd both left behind.


End file.
